By Your Side
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: "Tak blinked slowly and let out a sigh. What was she doing? Why was she here? ... Zim was an idiot half of the time, but he was her idiot." Fights happen between every couple and, in the middle of one dark, stormy night, Zim and Tak get into one feud that leaves them both immensely heartbroke... They need to fix it; they just know they have to... Because, they need each other...


_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,_

Wasted time; that's what he was... She should have known that he never truly cared for her... Why would he? He was nothing but pure evil deep down, anyhow. He was made that way. So was she. Irkens were not capable of love...

So why was she hurting so much inside at the thought of him?

_Reaching for the phone; 'cause I can't fight it anymore,_

Tak oh-so-badly wanted to go back to him. She wanted to say sorry. She wanted to see Zim again, really, she did... But that would just make her look weak... She was a fighter. And fighters do not look weak.

Besides, what would he think of her then? Seeing her come back to him, desperate? He'd gloat and claim that he was right and that she was nothing without him...

"MiMi, stop that racket!" she shrieked to her minion, who was now cleverly disguised as a cat. MiMi was doing nothing but purring, but stopped to please her mistress.

Tak huffed, twirling a lock of her fake purple hair around one of her humanized-looking fingers... This was not the Tak she knew. This was not the Tak that Zim knew and loved either...

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_ For me it happens all the time..._

But why was she thinking about him so much anyhow? He wouldn't care if she dropped dead anyway. Or if she went back to Irk. Or whatever... The way he had treated her before she left? ... It had seemed like, deep down, he had never even cared for her...

And here, standing at this bus stop in the pouring rain, holding an umbrella tightly in her hand, Tak wondered...

_'Does Zim care right now?'  
_

* * *

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door,_

"This human drink is good!" Zim shouted to no one in particular. He was alone, in the sitting area of his base, lying on the couch, drunk out of his mind. "GIR!"

His so-called 'evil mignon' ran to him, happy, as always. "Yes, master?"

"When is Tak going to arrive?" Zim questioned, looking at the front door.

"She never gonna come back!" GIR said, throwing his plastic piggy up into the air.

"... Wha... what?" the Irken blinked slowly, currently quite unaware of his surroundings at this time. "Why?"

"Well..." the SIR unit thought for a moment, rocking back and forth on his feet. "I dunno! You two jus' started yelling at each other and MiMi and I just kept staring; like this!" GIR suddenly looked at the nearby wall in an awkward way; as if he was having a staring contest with it. "Master?"

"Er... yes, GIR?" Zim mumbled.

"D'ya miss your..." GIR giggled. "_Girlfriend?_"

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before,_

"What?" the Irken bellowed. "No! I'm glad she's gone! That woman was nothing but trouble to Zim anyhow!" But deep down, he wanted to break down into tears. Say yes. Run outside into the pouring rain and find her... But he couldn't.

He was drunk as hell and couldn't get up on two feet to save his life.

'_Zim, you idiot._' he said to himself. '_That woman was a menace sometimes, but she put up with you_._ No one else could. You lost a good thing, you incompetent fool._'

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_ For me it happens all the time..._

He wanted Tak. No matter what the cost.

* * *

_Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all..._

Tak blinked slowly and let out a sigh. What was she doing? Why was she here? ... Zim was an idiot half of the time, but he was _her_ idiot. They had had silly fights like this before. But it never ended like this. Did she really think that one more would end it? Did he really think she had enough?

... Never.

That menacing laugh, the awkward personality, the slowness in the head, the stupidity and more; she loved it all. She didn't care.

... She had to go back.

"MiMi, follow." she commanded and her mignon did so as the two of them walked in the rain; back to Zim's base.

... Tak would never let stupid little fights like this get in the way of what she knew was important.

* * *

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now,_

"NOOOOO!" GIR shrieked. "Geez, Master, the wall sure is good at those staring contests!" the little robot squealed. "I challenge you again, Mr. Wall!" And once again, GIR continued to blankly stare at the wall before him, clutching his piggy (which he named Mrs. Squiggly Steve Underpants) tight.

"_Silence,_ GIR!" Zim snapped. That was all he wanted. Silence. The Irken wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and disappear.

However, that did not last long as the front door creaked open and the crack of thunder was heard. Zim didn't even have to guess before...

"For the love of Irk..." Tak grumbled, entering the base and slamming the door behind her as her disguise wore off.

"MiMi!" GIR exclaimed in pure joy; tackling the fellow SIR unit. (It wasn't brain surgery to figure out that he had a love for MiMi.)

"Tak?" Zim mumbled, incoherently. "Is... is that you?"

"Yeah, you freakin' idiot." Tak growled, snatching the bottle of whiskey from his clutches. "I don't even wanna know where you got this..."

"You... you came back?" he ignored her bitterness. She was here. In the flesh. What else could possibly matter?

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now,_

Tak let out a sigh. "Yes, Zim, I'm back." She watched him manage a drunken smile and damn the Tallests, but she smiled back.

"SHE'S BACK!" Zim shrieked in joy before passing out, causing Tak to facepalm.

"I love you, you idiot." she sighed, pulling him off the couch and dragging him to the bedroom. She'd be reluctant to confess, but it was the truth...

Tak needed Zim; as did he with her.

_Well, I don't know how I can do without,_  
_ I just need you now..._

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, I know, I haven't written for "Invader Zim" in for, like, ever and I know that this is a bit cliche/cheesy, but what're ya gonna do, except review? (Haha, unintentional rhyme! XD)  
_

_Anywho, hope y'all enjoyed :3 The song that was used, btw, is the beautiful tune "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum :D  
_

_Not much else to say except, PEACE! XP I OUT, DUDES!  
_


End file.
